


Attention (1)

by Maryyyy_00



Series: My Star - Moonsun Oneshots [3]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Mentioned Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Minor Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, My First Smut, Smut, gamer byul, kart rider, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryyyy_00/pseuds/Maryyyy_00
Summary: Byul unintentional ignored her girlfriend while playing - Kart Rider. And Yong being the mischievous when it comes to Byulyi, started to tease her hamster, with some consequences.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Series: My Star - Moonsun Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911112
Kudos: 9





	Attention (1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii~ This will have a second part as you can see in the title hehe. I'll publish another plot of this story, as I was writing this another plot hit me that I can't choose what to update, so why not both? Thank u~~

**Solar POV**

Solar Apartment.

We're in the living room, Byul is laying on the sofa and playing in her phone that game, Crazyracing Kartrider. I think she's playing with someone she knows because she talks to them. I'm sitting beside the sofa folding my laundry while watching some youtube videos, getting some ideas.

She's playing for an hour now. I'm already done with the laundry, and did some vacuum cleaning too. And this person here seems not to be bothered.

 _"Who are you playing with?"_ I asked and not getting an answer from her. She just laughed huh. _Wow, really huh?_

 _"Moon Byul Yi"_ slightly raising my voice to catch her attention. She just eyed me and said wait...wait. _Thank you for_ _going here just to play and use my wifi huh._

I lay beside her and hugged her resting on her shoulder. As I watch her game, it's quite interesting but games is not for me tho. I slowly lower my hands from her abdomen to playing with the garter of her sweatpants which made her gasped and eyed me. I just got this _'what?'_ face, I saw her turning off the mic in the game.

 _"Babe, let me just finish this and we'll do what you want."_ She said pleading. Knowing that i'll be teasing her, and she can't ressist.

 _"Aniyo~ turn it on. You might lose."_ I said using stern voice. She open it again and with that I inserted my finger in her undies playing with her left and right folds. I can see that she's having a hard time slowly getting wet, because she's biting her lips so that she won't moan.

 _"Urgh.."_ I heard her that made me giggle. I can feel that she is really really wet, that made me stand up. She looked at me and you can see in her face the ' _why? Is that it?'_. _Of course not, babe._

 _"Yong~"_ she said. I went to her ear and said _"Don't turn it off specially the mic or else i'll stop"_ and sligtly bit it. I went to the other side of the couch, pulled and take off her sweatpants with her undies. I can see a half naked Byul in front of me now, how **HOT~** , babe.

 _In_ _control_ _yongsun_ _is more hotter_ _tho_ _..._

**_SMUT AHEAD | SMUT AHEAD | SMUT AHEAD | SMUT AHEAD | SMUT AHEAD_ **

**Yongsun** **POV**

I started tracing kissing on her legs making my way up to her thighs, suckin' it leaving some marks too. I opened her folds so that I can clearly saw her clit, slowly rubbing my nose to it.

Byul is now having a hard time, holding her phone tightly and smashing the phone screen because of the teasing that she gets.

I licked her, that made her stoned and gasped. I continously lick her, playing with her pussy specially her precious clit. I can taste her juices, and it's freaking delicious. _Ready for more, babe?_

 _"Unnie,~ please..."_ I heard Byul plead and looked up to her. Raising my eyebrows still doing my thing. I bit her clit signaling 'no', which made her groaned! _How I love teasing this, hamster._

**Byul POV**

_I don't want to play anymore, this is fcking torture, Kim Yongsun._ I felt that she inserted a finger and not moving it, her face is still there eating me out!

She hummed that made me and my body, done for. She started moving her fingers, slowly still teasing me. I really want to moan loudly now, but my friends will hear it, I can't even turn off the mic. _I'm scared of my yeba, everyone._

I felt someone climbed up to me, hand at my breast and kissing my neck now. _"Turn it off now"_ she whispered. I gladly obliged! Putting my phone on the floor. And taking off her top, _she's not wearing a bra, huh? And just undies!_

I played with her mound and she's here in my neck I can feel that she's sucking some parts.

 _"Don't leave a mark. I have a schedule tomorrow, babe."_ I begged her. And she sucked it harder! Giggling afterwards.

 _"I'm sorry can't help it."_ She said while looking at me pecked at my lips. She went down to my flower again, and started to lick it tasting them again. I grabbed her hair guiding her to my sweet spot, and pushing her to eat me more. I am now moaning continuously not minding yongsun's neighbors.

 _"URGH! BABE I'M NEAR!!"_ I said and 2 fingers is inside me now helping me to come faster. _And I came_! Yongsun licking my release, and now licking her fingers climbing up to hug me. Unexpectedly, she put her fingers to my mouth, tasting myself. (Yongsun's position.)

With that I turned us, me being the one on top now still sucking her fingers looking intensely at her eyes. _Get ready, Kim Yongsun._

I started with her breasts, sucking the other one while playing with her other tit. Doing it for a while alternating. Yongsun's hand is also roaming my body. I went to her perfectly toned abs, and sucking a part near her undies.

Leaving a hickey there, returning the favor. She smacked my arm because of it. I looked at her and said smirking _"You can't wear a croptop now, babe."_ This is all for my eyes only.

I keep on tracing kisses to her, and she is really waiting for me to enter her. _I'll tease you too..._

 _"Don't try to tease me back, Moon Byul Yi"_ she said in her stern voice that made me looked up to her. Looking back to me with her sharp eyes.

I returned the favor, and started playing with her folds to inserting a finger to **fingers** to her, yongsun is moaning loudly with her angelic voice. _She can really hit high notes huh!_

And lastly, I eat her deliciously, savoring the juices that she is realising. Biting her clit to playing it with my tongue roaming her whole pussy. I felt her realese in my face that made me chuckled.

 _"WOW! you made a mess out of me."_ I said licking the side of my lips and grabbing some tissue in the center table.

Wiping my face, and cleaning yongsun too. I stand up, covering her with my oversized shirt. She smiled back and closed her eyes for a bit. I went to the bathroom to get some robe for me and I fill the bathtub with warm water and some bath bombs so we can clean up.

I collected the used tissues and get water for yongsun, I sit beside her caressing her hair.

 _"Unnie~ let's now clean up."_ I said to her, she open her eyes and went to the bathroom, following her.

We're now in the bathtub backhugging my yeba and she's resting her head to my shoulder.

 _"Don't ignore me, next time. Okay?"_ She said while playing with my fingers.

 _"Wae-yo?~ If this is the reward, I might play all day."_ I said teasingly. I can sense her eyes rolling back, She lightly bit my arm. _Ouch_.

 _"Really huh? After you let me feel that I'm a distraction."_ She said now looking at me.

 _"He he he. I won't play that much now, i'm just excited cuz it's the first time that I played it again. I'm sorry if you felt that way, baby~"_ I leaned to kiss her.

_It was a passionate kiss, wherein you can feel the love that they both share._


End file.
